The present invention relates generally to image editing, and more particularly to adjusting the size of an eraser based upon the speed of movement.
A touchscreen is an input device normally layered on the top of an electronic visual display of an information processing system. A user can give input or control the information processing system through simple or multi-touch gestures by touching the screen with a special stylus/pen and/or one or more fingers. The user can use the touchscreen to react to information that is displayed and to control displayed objects (e.g., zooming in on a picture).
The touchscreen enables the user to interact directly with information that is displayed, rather than using a mouse, touchpad, or any other intermediate device (other than a stylus, which is optional for most modern touchscreens).
In computer graphics, graphics software or image editing software is a program or collection of programs that enable a person to manipulate visual images on a computer. These are the application softwares that let the user create and manipulate any type of computer graphics with the use of an operating system.
A Bézier curve is a parametric curve frequently used in computer graphics and related fields. Generalizations of Bézier curves to higher dimensions are called Bézier surfaces, of which the Bézier triangle is a special case.
In vector graphics, Bézier curves are used to model smooth curves that can be scaled indefinitely. “Paths,” as they are commonly referred to in image manipulation programs, are combinations of linked Bézier curves. Paths are not bound by the limits of rasterized images and are intuitive to modify.
Bézier curves are also used in the time domain, particularly in animation and user interface design. For example, a Bézier curve can be used to specify the velocity over time of an object, such as an icon moving from A to B, rather than simply moving at a fixed number of pixels per step. When animators or interface designers talk about the “physics” or “feel” of an operation, they may be referring to the particular Bézier curve used to control the velocity over time of the move in question.